And We Thought Our Meetings Were Bad!
by Becky999
Summary: UN meet the English Counties... English Counties meet the UN... Try not to say something stupid or get into fights. *Cover image done by myself* *Discontinued* *Up For Adoption*
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Bored… Really bored so I'm doing this fic. I have no Idea how often I'll update it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis powers. Only My OC's.**

**The normal text in the message is England talking to Derbyshire.**

**Warnings: OOC Prussia.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

'_I'm sorry but the meeting has been moved to Derbyshire…_

I didn't know

_The meeting will be held in the council offices in Derby…_

Why didn't you tell me!

_England'_

"Hey west! Do you know who he was talking to?" Prussia asked

"No Idea… maybe to himself?" Germany replied

"Do you think he's got kids representing the counties?"

"He might have… Anyway what brought this on?"

"No idea…"

Silence ate away at the two brothers and it was broken by the phone ringing again. It was America.

'_Have you heard that England's moved the Meeting to Derby?'_

"Yes" Germany said

'_I'm giving you a heads up. We might meet the Counties.'_

"Oh so we'll meet them."

'_yup…All of the English counties. See you on Saturday.'_

"Okay then."

The other end of the phone was now silent.

"Bruder Hurry up and pack. We've got a meeting to go to!" Germany said after putting the phone down.

~#~#~#~#~

**A/N: All 48 ceremonial Counties are going to be included. I'd like some help on the stereotypes or the facts of that county. I've got the stereotype sorted out for Derbyshire but I don't know how to write it. I'll just add an argument. I've got 2 facts about Staffordshire both are about Stoke – On – Trent.**

**I've got part of Nottinghamshire sorted.**

**The OC's For Derbyshire, Cheshire and Nottinghamshire will change for this story. **

**Oh if you have anything to say please review. No harsh flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis powers.**

~#~#~#~#~#~

~Saturday~

They we're outside the Meeting place (Scruffy looking council building). Walking in was visibly better. Chairs were in the lobby and a set of stairs were to their right. The meeting was set in one of the council chambers upstairs so… half of the UN decided to walk up the stairs and the other half found a lifts and went up in them… 6 at a time… most of them got tired of waiting and took the stairs instead. Finding a random council chamber they thought was the meeting room. Looking up at the door there was a sign taped on the frosted window saying 'MEETING IN PROGRESS!' in bold capital green writing.

They couldn't go in, instead they had to wait until the meeting was over.

~1 hour later~

"When are they going to be finish in there!" America whined

"It's a council building… It could be a council meeting." Germany pointed out

"They usually don't last this long…"

"I agree with America." Japan added

"Man Up or I'll Beat you with my peace prize." Switzerland yelled

"Big Bruder…" Lichtenstein muttered and Switzerland silenced

Then there was a muffled sound from the other side of the door.

"_At least France Isn't here…" _

"_Cornwall take that back!"_

"_What's wrong with France?"_

"_Derby… He's a Pervert."_

"_It still gives you no right to hack off at him."_

"…_Why do you side with France…"_

"_It's none of your business."_

"_If Derbyshire wants to side with France she can. No one can stop her… Okay maybe dad can…"_

"_Ha!"_

"_Nottinghamshire shut the 'ell up!"_

Silence filled the hallway outside.

"Should we go in?" Canada asked and was promptly ignored

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked

"I'm Canada."

"Did anyone hear that?" Austria asked

"Hear what?" everyone replied

"Doesn't matter…"

Someone had the idea of pushing America into the door, thus stopping the meeting in the room with 48 teens and damaging the door.

A girl with blonde hair under a straw hat and green eyes said "Who are you?"

"Great the DCC are going to hate me for a month…" another girl added

"Derbyshire it's just a door!" a blonde haired boy yelled

"I know, But the DCC are still going to hate me… And then Dad wonders why Meetings are not held in Derby for a month."

"Hello! There are people in here! If you haven't noticed!" Another Blonde girl yelled

"WE KNOW GREATER LONDON!" everyone in the room yelled at the said person

"Ummm… Germany's scaring me…" A girl said from a chair by the door. Germany was trying to figure out where he had seen the girl before.

"Jersey he won't hurt you. Derbyshire's here." Someone said from the sea of blonde heads

"Oh so I'm the black mail that's really nice to know. Thank you Nottinghamshire." Derbyshire mumbled death glaring the said County and everyone in the room could physically feel the temperature drop five degrees. 

"Would you lot shut up!" America yelled harshly clearly fed up. He had to deal with this a lot with the states

"why would we I mean it is our meeting…" somebody else added glaring

"why are you in this room?" Switzerland said

"We always use this room when we're in Derby. Usually the door doesn't get damaged." Derbyshire pointed out "Anyway who are you lot?"

"The UN…"

"Your meeting room's down the corridor, the second door on your left after exiting right from this room" Greater London added before trying to shoo the UN members out.

"Who are you?" Canada asked

"The English Counties!" Derbyshire yelled as she was the only one to notice Canada for once. Then the UN left the room leaving 48 teens to wonder why the hell dad had to decide to have the UN meeting in Derby. When Derbyshire said that they couldn't as it was one of their meetings going on in one of the council chambers.

**DCC = Derbyshire County Council. For anyone who got confused reading it.**

**I have no Idea what Greater London, Jersey and the other counties (apart from Cheshire, Derbyshire, Essex and part of Nottinghamshire) Stereotypes are. Cheshire was the girl in the straw hat due to the fact that she has two stereotypes and I'm only focusing on one. I would still like to have people send in Stereotype's for the counties as it will help me write the future Counties and if you have anything to say review. But no Harsh flames please. thanks ~Becky999 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I thank everyone who have favourited, alerted and reviewed. I would still like some stereotypes for the counties and the Channel Islands. Due to the fact Jersey appeared in the fic. She is afraid of Germany because during 1940 the islands of Jersey, Guernsey, Alderney and Stark were occupied after the fall of France. The capture of the Islands were seen as a stepping stone to the Germans to invading Britain before 'The Battle Of Britain'. Now onward to chapter 3. I've named all the Counties including the Channel Islands. The list is on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis powers or the papers that are mentioned.**

~#~#~#~#~

"Did you like, see the girl in the hat's clothes? They we're so last season." Poland bragged to Lithuania

"It may be what she wears where she lives?" Lithuania replied before the group reached the proper meeting room.

Germany grasped the door handle and opened the door startling England who had gotten bored of waiting and was reading a paper he had bought well before the meeting had to start (The Derby Telegraph). England had put the paper away as the others filed in and took their seats. Silence filled the room until England spoke

"Where've you lot been?"

Immediately everyone replied "lost…"

"Should we start."

People nodded and the meeting slowly started. America naturally going first. It just went downhill from there. Greece fell asleep within 3 seconds flat. They didn't know how he stayed awake when they had met the counties but he somehow managed to. The noise gradually rose until a very heavy knock came from the door. It got opened by a very annoyed Germany.

"Ummm…" said two very nervous blonde haired counties "We'll come back when the Jerry's calmed down…"

Germany's brow twitched in annoyance. First he had to deal with a very loud meeting and then he got called a Jerry by two counties.

"Isle of Whyte move now before we get ranted at." One of them said as they began to push the other

"Hey Hampshire…" Isle of Whyte yelled as she was pushed down the corridor back to their meeting room. Germany just watched before turning around and slamming the door shut with a loud bang. Just before he sat down another knock was heard. Germany looked ready to lose it any minute know. Thrusting open the door he found the girl who kept muttering about the DCC. Looking a little scared at first but maintained her composer.

"Oh Germany… sorry about Hampshire's behaviour… And a warning to everyone in the room… Break Council property you'll have to pay out of your own pockets to replace it." She said before doing a quarter turn on her feet to disappear down the corridor. The room ended up silent and Germany had to look in the direction she went in. Before slamming the door shut again… unluckily the glass fell out (The glass had a wire mesh of squares added in the glass to reinforce it.[1])

"Okay… that was unawesome. West got a talking to by a girl." Prussia said breaking the silence before he had a frying pan in the side of his head.

"How much is reinforced glass?" someone asked and again the room was thrown into silence except for the occasional noise from Greece.

"I think it's £30." England added making the mood lighten a little but not much

"England is it food pounds or the £1 = £20?"[2] Switzerland added darkening the mood again.

"Food pounds… it's a long time since we've used £1 = £20."

This discussion when on for about half an hour and in the end Germany ended up paying for the damaged door as he did damage it in the first place.

~In the room down the corridor~

"You did what!" Greater London yelled

"Yeah…" Derbyshire added

"You must have had ball's then." Nottinghamshire added

"He has got a point." Cheshire added

"Nobody stands up to an annoyed Germany. He can quieten a meeting room within 4 seconds flat just by yelling'." London pointed out

"I was scared as Italy at that point but I kinda did it." Derbyshire said looking frightened

"Ah've got a feeling dad's gooin ter kill yer later." Staffordshire muttered

"Thanks duck… you've made me feel a lot better." Derbyshire added sarcastically

"Don't let Staffordshire get you down… he's only annoyed because someone…" Shropshire glared at Leicestershire who shrank in his seat. "Mentioned Mrs Thatcher closing pits again."

Again another argument started shifting from the current topic to a summer in the 1970's where it snowed in June. Then it went onto banned books and Lady Chatterley's lover came up so many time's Derbyshire and Nottinghamshire had to exit the room. Only to be push back in again by a very angry Englishman. They were screwed.

**[1] It's the glass you sometimes find in old schools. It only cracks but doesn't shatter when someone hits it very hard.**

**[2] £1 = £20 is real and existed. It was used to buy household appliances and going on trips. (I think)**

**Me: The Derby Telegraph is a real paper. It has snowed in summer before and the Cricket match at Buxton between Derbyshire and Leicestershire had to be cancelled. In the Early 20****th**** Century Lady Chatterley's Lover written by D. H. Lawrence got banned because it was Smutty and it was shunned upon in those days. Mrs Thatcher wanted to close the pits because she said it was too expensive to mine our own coal. The Coal under Stoke – on – Trent has not been worked out and all the slag heaps from the Pits, have been turned into parks. You can tell a park used to be a mine as it has a hill in the middle of it. **

**I would like more Stereotypes for all of the Counties and the Channel Islands. If you have anything to say please say it in a Review. I would like peoples opinions on the fiction too... I really mean it... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'll be only putting in the counties who's stereotypes I've got… I would like some more please! Somebody(You know who you are) complained that Dorset wasn't in it and sayin' that stereotypes are wrong. I know they are but if I didn't ask for stereotypes this story wouldn't exist, they would be all Mary – sues/Gary – sues, I'll be doin' more research than what I can cope with and I don't get anything wrong in the firstplace. Thus this is why I'm asking for stereotypes. The only research I'll should be doing is monuments in the counties or places of Interest. i.e. Fenton Gardens in Stoke – On – Trent Staffordshire.**

**In Derbyshire (Amber valley/Derby Area) We will use duck to say hello. Duck is slang. And I think it has the same meaning as mate. I might be wrong. Sorry if it sucks.**

**Slanging match = argument **

~#~#~#~#~#~

England looked ready to kill the counties who dared to move a inch from their seats or where they stood. His look on his face screamed bloody murder. Dorset sat in the back corner… Un-noticed in farming overalls…

"What were you lot Bloody Thinking!" England yelled

"Ummm… Yo were makin' a racket worse than us. So 'ampshire and Isle of Whyte went ter ask yer to keep the noise down. But 'ampshire called Germany a Jerry. So Ah 'ad ter apologise for 'em and nail yer for almost breaking council prop'ty." Derbyshire resorted confusing half of the people in the room and the only people that understood what she said was Staffordshire and England.

"…Derbyshire your accent gets worse every time you fight with dad…" Cambridgeshire added

"I don't care!" She yelled back. Thus a slanging match between Cambridgeshire and Derbyshire broke out.

"My god somebody has got to control you lot." Someone added from the door

"They tried and scarred Derbyshire for life." Oxfordshire pointed out

"Stupid bastard it wa' an all." Derbyshire muttered "He shot a servant. I'm glad that he got beheaded as a traitor."

"Well he didn't do a very good job." The person added again from the door

"Push off. You never saw it so put that down your dilapidated smoke stack and puff it!" Derbyshire yelled

"America… quit aggravating Derbyshire. She has a Ram and it will butt you." England warned

"That little **** butted me 3 times!" Nottinghamshire yelled

"NOTTINGHAMSHIRE!" England bellowed startling Germany who was behind America and make everyone else within 5ft radius jump.

"To loud!" Rutland said with her fingers in her ears. A few other counties had the same idea and Derbyshire had somehow gotten through the door without England knowing.

"Ohonononon…" France sniggered

"Great. The neighbour is here " Stark added thus Jersey glaring at him

"You lot go back to Derbyshire's place I'll have a word with you lot tomorrow." England said before the other 51 teens left the room grumbling. England sighed muttering something about them all being a pain in the neck. The others poured into the room after they had left the other one they were in. Papers were left on the table. Most of the sheets were blank but Derbyshire's had a half finished drawing of a Junker Ju 88 Stuka[1] doodled on it. Another paper had a very angry Germany drawn on it and the last one had Sir Barnes Wallis sketched on it. Nottinghamshire's paper's had a few notes on how to beat Derbyshire in a Football match. Cheshire had also put on the end Derbyshire is the winner of the counties championship division 2 for Cricket.

Most of the nations were confused so they exited the room yet again and left for their hotel rooms.

~#~#~#~#~

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter. It would have been longer but I ran out of ideas to do in the Council Building so you got this… don't kill me.**

**Derbyshire is artistic due to the fact the astronomer John Flamsteed and the Inventor Dr. Barnes Wallis as he was known back then were born in her county only a town ship apart. Flamsteed was from Denby and Dr. Wallis from Ripley. There is a school in the area named after Flamsteed and is nicknamed Flammy for some strange reason. There is a pub named after Barnes Wallis called Sir Barnes Wallis(The Woodman) and it is on the Elms estate next to All days (The Co –operative) in Ripley.**

**Derbyshire's Ram is the Derby Ram for the local TA. "That Little **** butted me 3 times!" is what my friend mum said when I said I had seen it at school when the Cadets were doing a walk (in memory of a local man who was killed while in conflict in 2007 and went to Mill Hill School) to Staffordshire. We all agreed the ram was Cute. **

**Derbyshire was referring to the pentrich revolution that happened in the 18 hundreds. **

**Staffordshire will understand Derbyshire's accent as they speak the same slang (Potteries talk). I've read it and it's very confusing.**

**Nottingham Forest/county will beat Derby county in a football match. Derbyshire has won Division 2 for the Counties Championship for Cricket and moved up to Division one after Kent was beaten by Glamorgan.**

**The Counties will get something done but with the interruptions and the noise they didn't.**

**[1] A German plane used in WWII. **

**If anyone could guess what Derbyshire said gets an Cookie. Also if you can guess where the quote is from i.e. "put that down your dilapidated smoke stack and puff it" came from gets Swiss chocolate. If you have anything to say please say it in a review thanks**


	5. Authors note

**I'm discontinuing this fic now. I've struggling with the chapters and my muse has gone. But It's going up for adoption. So if you want to adopt please PM me so I can give you permission to carry on from where I left off. Any who, I'm sorry.**

**~Becky999**


End file.
